τέλος
by FanXing Wu
Summary: Tentang perasaan seorang Zhang YiXing / Tidak ada yang berubah sejauh ini. Hingga pada akhirnya... / "Kris?" / "Have you think about something?" / "Well, kalau boleh jujur... / Pair: Kris x Lay / Ficlet-picisan/? / Gak pinter bikin summary, baca aja langsung ok? And, review juseoo :'3 / YAOI, grammar ancur, typo, dkk.
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Wu Yi Fan x Zhang Yi Xing  
>Rate: T<br>Ficlet/?  
>Genere: Romance<br>Desclaimer: KrisLay selain saling memiliki, juga milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya masing-masing, saya, KrisLay shipper, dan EXO-L sekalian. | Judul ama isi kagak nyambung sumveh! | KRISLAY FOCUS PAIRING! | YAOI | OOC | TYPOS dan tidak sesuai EYD | Grammar ancur! | FF aneh! |Roman picisan/? | Don't like don't read! And review please~ | Butuh kritik dan saran nih. Tapi bukan "bash" ya? Review biasa juga kagak apa-apa kok. :3 | NO EDIT! But hope you like it! :'D

Happy reading! :*

Sudah 30 menit berlalu sejak bel pulang berbunyi.

Namun, tampaknya kedua murid dari KyungGik Art High School ini masih betah berada di bawah rimbunnya pohon momiji taman belakang sekolah. Meraka adalah Kris dan Lay. Dua orang sahabat yang cukup terkenal seantero sekolah karena mereka selalu bersama-sama setiap saat. Jadi sudah tidak heran lagi jika kau melihat Kris, maka disitu juga pasti ada Lay.

Kris atau Wu YiFan adalah seorang remaja yang _cool_, kaya, dan tampan, yang bertubuh tinggi menjulang. Ditambah dengan kemampuan bermain basket, penguasaan berbagai bahasa, dan _deep rapp-style _hebat miliknya yang membuat para remaja putri satu sekolah tergila-gila dibuatnya.

Dan, jangan lupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil Zhang YiXing atau Lay. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang lebih menjurus ke arah cantik dibanding tampan bak malaikat, dengan dimple di kedua sudut bibirnya yang membuat siapa saja melayang. Juga sifatnya yang ramah dan baik. Tidak lupa, ia pun pandai memasak, menciptakan lagu, bermain musik, ditambah suaranya yang merdu.

Tapi, dibalik semua kelebihannya. Diam-diam Lay mempunyai perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat terhadap Kris. Ya, dia seorang _homo seksual_ atau _gay_. Kris lah yang telah membuatnya seperti itu. Awalnya ia hanya mengira bahwa itu hanya sebuah rasa suka sesama sahabat biasa. Namun ternyata dia salah. Buktinya dia sudah menyimpan perasaan tersebut sejak junior high school dan belum mau mengungkapkannya kepada Kris. Ia takut jika Kris akan kecewa dan menjauhi dia nantinya, karena merasa _jijik_ mempunyai teman seorang _gay_.

Jujur, Lay selalu cemburu apabila Kris didekati oleh gadis-gadis setelah latihan basket. Atau saat di ruang musik, dance, kantin, lab, dan dimanapun itu. Namun apa yang bisa Lay lakukan? Dia hanyalah seorang lelaki yang dianggap sahabat oleh Kris. Asalkan melihat Kris senang itu sudah cukup untuknya.

Duduk berdua di bawah rimbunnya pohon momiji taman belakang sekolah merupakan kebiasaan bagi mereka. Lay bermain gitar akustik miliknya dan Kris yang membaca buku sastra duduk di bersandar di pohon momiji, juga sesekali candaan dan obrolan ringan keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berubah sejauh ini. Hingga pada akhirnya Lay ingin meyakinkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Hanya meyakinkan agar ia tidak terlalu jatuh nanti.

Yup, sebelum semua terlalu jauh lagi baginya.

"Kris." panggil Lay masih sambil memetik gitarnya pelan. Mengalunkan nada-nada ringan yang sedari tadi menemani meraka berdua.

"Hmmm..." sahut Kris masih sambil membaca bukunya.

"Have you think about something?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yeahh, memiliki orang yang disukai? Atau seorang gadis... Mungkin?" tanya Lay ragu-ragu.

"Well, kalau boleh jujur... sekarang aku sedang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. Dan, dia adalah cinta pertamaku." Jawab Kris sambil mengukir senyum kecil di kedua sudut bibirnya. Senyuman tulus dari seorang Kris yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Lay.

"Siapa? D-dan, bagaimana orangnya?" namun, berbeda dengan Lay yang malah tersenyum canggung.

"Dia orang yang lembut, baik, dan sangat perhatian." Lagi, senyum itu keluar.

"Apa kau mau memberitahu siapa orang itu Kris? Come on, be honest with me~!" Lay mulai menggigit bibirnya. Pupus sudah, sia-sia perasaannya selama ini.

"Hmmm... Ok. I'm gonna call that person."

Kris mengambil smartphone dari sakunya dan menekan _speed dial_ satu yang merupakan nomor orang tersebut.

_Drrrtt... Drrttt... Drrtt..._

"Ah, wait Kris! I think someone call me." Lay menghentikan permainan gitarnya.

Tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar smartphone miliknya. Lay langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?"

"Hey, Zhang YiXing... I love you."

Deg!

Suara ini... Jangan-jangan?!

Lay menoleh ke arah Kris yang juga sedang memegang smartphone-nya, sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Tanpa diduga Kris berbicara lagi di sambungan teleponnya.

"YiXing, I love you. Would you be my boyfriend?" masih dengan senyumannya yang membuat Lay menjadi salah tingkah.

'DEAR GOD! IS THIS TRUE?! Aisshh~ Aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan bangunkan aku!' teriak Lay dalam hati tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Xing! Are you ok? Why you didn't answer me?" tanya Kris sambil mengusap-usap pipi Lay.

"Uh-huh? What? Huh?" Laypun tersadar dari lamunannya dan makin salah tingkah ketika tahu bahwa pipinya sedang di tangkup oleh tangan Kris yang besar dan sangat pas di pipinya, hingga membuat pipi mulus itu merona seperti apel.

"Hihihi~ I always love your reaction." Kekeh Kris pelan.

"T-tapi, aku kira k-kau itu s-straight..." cicit Lay.

"Shhtt~ just answer me XingXing. So? Would you be mine?"

"I-i would! Definitely I would! Hikkss..." jawab Lay sambil menagis kemudian langsung memeluk Kris dengan erat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata Kris juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Heyhey, don't cry please~" hibur Kris sambil menghapus jejak air mata dari pipi Lay.

"Hikks... Hikkss... Thanks Kris! Thanks!" bisik Lay kemudian kembali terisak di pelukan Kris.

"No, thanks Xing. Thanks for accepted me to be your friend, best friend, then till be your boyfriend, and thanks for everything XingXing!" balas Kris sambil memeluk Lay erat dan mengusap punggung Lay untuk menenagkannya.

Akhirnya perasaan Lay terbalaskan. Kenyataan memang menyakitkan. Tapi, tidak semua kenyataan itu menyakitkan bukan? Ada juga kenyataan yang bisa membuatmu bahagia hingga merasa seperti terbang saat itu juga. Yang penting kita bersikap jujur dan berani. Pasti kita akan mendapatkan kenyataan yang membahagiakan itu.

END.

Yang di atas itu apa ya? Aduh, entah kenapa malah mual sendiri jadinya/? :v  
>Btw, maaf kalo ffnya terlalu nyampah, alurnya kecepetan, gak ada feel, dan terlalu memaksakan ;3;)  
>Ohya, saya  aku / gua, ah apalah itu, adalah sang author newbe ber-pen name FanXing Wu. Salah satu KrisLay shipper yang iseng-iseng bikin ff abal dan publis ni ff ke ffn :'D

Sekali lagi maaf banget kalo ni ff ancur! Awalnya sih agak ragu karena mikir "Dapet review kagak ya?", "Ada yang suka kagak ya?", "Apa hapus aja?" "Tapi..." atau gak "Ahh, apalagi ni ff absurd banget -_-" Tapi, namanya juga percobaan. Yahh, bermodal tekad nekad/? Akhirnya dipublish juga ff ini. Syukur-syukur ada yang review satu atau dua mah kalo bisa :'v

Wookkehh, makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca + review~ XOXO~~!

Thursday/18/September/2014 [... - 17:38]

-FFZ-


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: Wu Yi Fan x Zhang Yi Xing  
>+ Cast, demi kelancaran cerita. bbuing~/  
>Rate: T?  
>Oneshoot<br>Genere: Romance  
>Desclaimer: KrisLay selain saling memiliki, juga milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya masing-masing, saya, KrisLay shipper, dan EXO-L sekalian. | Judul ama isi kagak nyambung sumveh!| <strong>YAOI<strong> | OOC | **TYPOS** dan tidak sesuai EYD | **Grammar ancur**! | **FF aneh!** |Roman picisan/? | Don't like don't read! | Review please~ Butuh kritik dan saran nih. Tapi bukan "bash" ya? Review biasa juga kagak apa-apa kok. :3 | Hope you like it! 

Happy reading! :*

**25, December 2014**

Malam natal... Semua orang, tentu saja menghabiskan waktunya untuk beristirahat. Atau mungkin juga mereka akan pergi berlibur, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang disayang, mulai dari keluarga, sahabat, ataupun sang kekasih. Tak terkecuali Lay, ia tentu punya acara untuk menghabiskan malam natalnya juga.

19:40 KST

'Hmmm, seharusnya sekarang Kris sudah datang.' Batin Lay.

Sekarang ia sedang menghias apartemennya. Mempersiapkan hiasan-hiasan untuk pohon natal berukuran sedang yang terletak di salah satu sudut apartemennya, dengan beberapa hiasan yang telah ia beli dengan Kris kemarin di Toko. Tiba-tiba...

Tingnong~!

"Ah~! maybe there he is." Lay bergumam, kemudian langsung menuju ke arah pintu. Setelah ia melihat Kris melalui layar monitor, Laypun menekan beberapa angka di pintu untuk membuka password kuncinya.

Cklek.

"Selamat datang~!" Sambut Lay, kemudian ia langsung memeluk Kris senang.

Sementara yang dipeluk –Kris, hanya bisa membalas pelukan tersebut sembari mengusap pucuk kepala Lay pelan, dan tersenyum melihat tingkah laku sang malaikat yang ia tahu sedang mencemaskannya ini.

"Hhh, akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sempat khawatir tadi, tapi syukurlah." Desah Lay lega.

"Maafkan aku XingXing, tadi jalannya sangat licin, dan salju juga turun dengan lebat. Jadi, aku harus berhati-hati agar bisa selamat sampai ke sini untuk menemuimu malaikatku."

Kris kemudian melepas pelukan mereka dan langsung mengecup bibir Lay ringan.

"Lily?" Ungkap Kris. Lalu, memberikan karangan bunga lily putih kesukaan Lay.

"Thanks, Kris. Ini sangat indah, kau selalu tahu apa yang ku suka." Lay mengambil karangan tersebut, dan menyentuh kelopaknya pelan seakan itu sangatlah rapuh.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak, lagipula yang penting kau selamat saja itu sudah cukup buatku. Ayo masuk, kau pasti kedinginan. Aku sudah siapkan cokelat panas untukmu." Lay memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku sangat merindukanmu, dan juga tidak lupa coklat panas buatanmu." Kris berujar sambil membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya itu, kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah, apalagi yang kita tunggu?"

Akhirnya, mereka berduapun masuk ke dalam apartemen Lay.

Ini adalah kegiatan mereka setiap malam natal.

Setiap tahunnya, setelah seharian ia berkumpul bersama keluarga besarnya di rumah, Kris akan datang ke apartemen Lay untuk menghabiskan malam natal bersama, dan menginap di sana. Kemudian, dipagiharinya mereka akan pergi ke Gereja, lalu saling mengunjingi keluarga masing-masing.

Tak terasa, sekarang merupakan kali ke lima mereka merayakan natal bersama di apartemen Lay. Semenjak lulus dari Senior High School, Lay memutuskan untuk menetap di apartemen dan berpisah dari keluarganya yang tinggal di daerah Gangnam. Hal tersebut dikarenakan ia ingin lebih mandiri, dan menurutnya apartemen ini lebih dekat dengan MaekSan National University, tempatnya dan Kris menuntut ilmu sekarang.

Lay mengambil jurusan musik untuk melanjutkan mimpinya, sementara Kris harus mengambil jurusan kedokteran dan melepaskan keinginannya sebagai entertainer, berhubung ia akan mewarisi Rumah Sakit milik ayahnya kelak. Dan, itu merupakan tanggung jawab yang tidak bisa dia acuhkan. Sekarang, ia harus puas hanya dengan menjadi _entertainer sementara_, sebelum ia benar-benar mengambi alih Rumah Sakit milik ayahnya.

Jika dideskripsikan secara sederhana, apartemen Lay cukup luas dan nyaman. Dengan gaya minimalis, yang dipadu warna putih dan soft purple yang mendominasi seluruh ruangan. Sangat sesuai dengan kepribadian seorang Zhang YiXing, dan juga tempat favorit Kris untuk menginap sambil menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih ber-dimplenya tersebut.

Sekarang Lay baru saja menyelesaikan kue buatannya, yang kemudian dia masukan ke dalam oven untuk dipanggang. Setelah itu, ia langsung menghampiri Kris yang sedang menghias pohon natal di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"May I help you?" tawar Lay lembut.

"Of course beb, just the finishing. Do you wanna put the star?" Kris memberikan hiasan berbentuk bitang kepada Lay untuk diletakan di puncak pohon. Dengan senang hati, Lay mengambil hiasan tersebut dan meletakkannya di tempat yang tepat.

"So beautifull~" Lay berdecak kagum melihat pohon natal di depannya.

"You know? You are more beautiful, XingXing."

"Tsk, cheesy. Kau tahu sendiri kan', kalau aku itu seorang namja Kris." Ujar Lay disertai kekehan kecil pada akhirnya.

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong." Goda Kris sambil mencolek dagu Lay.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja . Well, sebaiknya kita bereskan beberapa hiasan yang tidak terpakai."

"Ok, let's do it."

Kris kemudian membantu Lay untuk membereskan beberapa kotak kecil dan pita yang berserakan. Saat membersihkan ruangan, tiba-tiba...

BRUKK!

Tidak sengaja, kaki Lay tersandung meja dan otomatis membuatnya jatuh –mendarat dengan dagu yang mencium lantai.

"Awwhh~" ringis Lay, dan mengelus dagunya pelan.

Kris pun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya untuk segera menghampiri Lay.

"What the-! Yixing! Bibirmu berdarah!" Panik Kris.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin tadi tergigit saat aku jatuh. Lagipula hanya lecet sedikit saja kok." Ujar Lay tenang, sambil meraba bibir bagian bawahnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak boleh. Sini, biar ku atasi!"

"Atasi? Ap—"

Chu~

Tiba-tiba Kris langsung menarik tengkuk Lay untuk mengecup -atau lebih tepatnya melumat, dan menjilat bibir bagian bawah Lay yang berdarah.

"K-krissh... Kenap-ahh..?"

"Shht~ Jangan banyak bicara. Ini untuk menghentikan darahnya keluar."

Kris hanya menjawab santai, dan masih setia melumat bibir Lay. Walaupun, sebenarnya ia tahu darah tersebut sudah berhenti keluar sejak tadi. _Kris, please..._

Bukannya berhenti, lama kelamaan gerakan bibir Kris malah semakin agresif. Lidahnya mulai ia mainkan di permukaan bibir Lay, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam bibir Lay yang terbuka.

"Ahhk! K-krissshh... E-eunghh~" Lay yang kaget berusaha menggimbangi permainan lidah Kris di dalam mulutnya, sambil meremas rambut Kris pelan.

"Errgghh-... " Kris menggerang tertahan. Tangannya ia mainkan di permukaan perut Lay yang rata. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia menyikap kaus toska yang Lay kenakan terangkat hingga ke dada.

"Kriisshh... Eungghh... A-akuhh~" ujar Lay susah payah, karena sekarang leher –titik sensitifnya sedang dikerjai oleh Kris.

"Kau apahh... Sayangghh~?" bisik Kris dengan suara beratnya yang khas, mencoba untuk menggoda Lay.

"A-anhhuu... Ak–

––Cleck

"YiXing hyung! Pintumu tidak terkunci, apa kau lupa mengaktifkan kata sandi untuk menguncinya lagi? Tadi aku tidak sempat menekan bel dan hanya sekali mengetuk pintu, mungkin kau tidak mendengarnya. Kebetulan, aku juga sedang terburu-buru untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Jadi, aku langsung masuk sa––

_Oh, well_..." kicauan Chanyeol berhenti begitu saja. Menyadari, bahwa ia sudah menginterupsi 'kegiatan' hyungnya bersama sang kekasih –Kris. Terlebih lagi, dengan posisi yang errr– cukup menantang.

Sadar akan keadaan yang... _awkward_. Chanyeolpun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Uhhh... ekhem.. well, anu.. itu, aku... uhh.." ujar Chanyeol yang malah terbata-bata.

Sementara, Kris yang sebal karena 'kegiatan'nya yang terganggu, menatap Chanyeol dangan sangat tajam.

Lay? Jangan tanya. Setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi, dia langsung bersembunyi di balik bahu Kris untuk merapihkan penampilannya. Tertangkap basah hampir melakukan '_itu_' oleh sepupunya di malam natal tentu sangat tidak lucu menurutnya.

"Kau mau apa huh?" tanya Kris akhirnya.

"Ahhh, itu! Anu, aku berkunjung karena ingin mengambil kotak koleksi pick gitar dan jaketku yang kemarin tertinggal di sini, hehe.." jawab Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hemmm..." balas Kris sebal.

"O-ohh, iya! Pick dan jaketmu tertinggal di mejaku. Sebentar, ku ambil dulu."

Setelah merapihkan penampilannya, dengan canggung Lay melangkah ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kedua barang tersebut. Setelahnya, ia langsung kembali lagi ke ruang tengah tempat sepupunya berada.

"Ini, kau itu selalu saja ceroboh." Sambil memberikan pick dan jaket tersebut ke Chanyeol.

Tiingg!

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol memiliki ide yang cemerlang. Menggoda kedua hyungnya ini mungkin asik juga pikirnya.

"Ugghh, hehehe... maafkan aku hyung. Kau tahu sendiri kan' aku itu terkadang pelupa. Lagipula, memangnya lebih ceroboh siapa? Aku yang meninggalkan ini, atau kau yang _lupa mengunci pintu rumahmu sendiri_?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menekankan kalimat '_lupa mengunci pintu rumahmu sendiri'_ dan mengangkat kedua alisnya atas-bawah.

Tak kunjung mendengar jawaban dari hyung kecilnya, Chanyeolpun mencoba melancarkan serangannya lagi.

"Wah, Lay hyung! Kulihat bibirmu terluka. Apa dia _bermain terlalu kasar_?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

"Diam kau bocah, aku tidak seperti itu." Sahut Kris sebal.

"Isshh! Kau ini Park, sudah-sudah. Bukannya berterimakasih, malah membicarakan hal itu." Desis Lay sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karena malu.

"Ahahaha... baiklah, baiklah. Terimakasih hyungg~! Ah, kau juga Kris hyung. Hyung harus berhati-hati jika _bermain_ dengan Lay hyung, ok? Hyung pasti tahu kan' kalau ini kali pertamanya? Yahh, berhubung dia tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun sebelumnya, kecuali denganmu –tentu. Hmmm... atau jangan-jangan, ternyata kalian juga sudah melakukannya?" kicau Chanyeol bertubi-tubi tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Tsk, tutup mulutmu bocah tengik! Sebaiknya kau urusi saja Baekhyun, kekasihmu itu." Sungut Kris.

Ia berusaha menghentikan kicauan jail dongsaengnya yang entah kenapa malah seperti Baekhyun. Atau kalau tidak salah, Chanyeol juga berteman dengan Jongdae –kekasih Joonmyun yang terkenal sangat jahil itu? Ah, Kris sampai tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Joonmyun yang terkenal baik malah berkencan dengan Jongdae? Akan segera menikah pula?! 'Ckckck... tapi, apa peduliku?' pikir Kris akhirnya.

"Ahh, Aku hampir lupa! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Selamat natal Lay hyung, Kris hyung. Sampai jumpa! Hohoho~" Chanyeolpun akhirnya bergegas meninggalkan apartemen Lay.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan Chanyeol-ah! Sampaikan salamku untuk Baekhyun, sampai jumpa!" seru Lay, saat Chanyeol beranjak ke arah pintu apartemennya.

"Ok, tenang saja." Chanyeol berujar, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Kemudian, Lay dapat melihat sepupunya itu menghilang dibalik pintu apartemennya.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Kris langsung beranjak ke arah pintu dan mengetikkan beberapa angka di pintu apartemen Lay. Hingga pada akhirnya, terdengar bunyi _klik_ yang menandakan bahwa pintu tersebut telah sukses terkunci.

"Hhhh, aku berharap dia langsung terjatuh begitu melangkah." Dengus Kris sambil berkacak pinggang, setelah berhasil menggunci pintu tersebut.

"Lain kali, jangan lupa mengunci pintu ya XingXingku~" lanjut Kris setelah kembali mendekat ka arah Lay, sambil mencubit dan kemudian mengusap pipinya pelan.

"Ok! Hihihi, sudahlah Kris. Jangan begitu, bagaimanapun dia akan menjadi iparmu nanti." Ujar Lay geli melihat ekspresi Kris yang sepertinya sedang sebal sejak tadi.

"Hmm, aku tidak peduli. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi saja?" goda Kris sambil mulai memeluk Lay dari belakang.

Tentu saja ini bukan kali pertama mereka untuk melakukannya, seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi. Mengingat mereka sudah enam tahun berpacaran, dan juga baru bertunangan dua bulan yang lalu. Atau, bila ditambah dengan kebersamaan mereka sejak kecil, sudah 13 tahun lebih mereka bersama.

"U-uhh, K-kris?" Lay mulai bergerak gelisah. Tentu ia tidak ingin jalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh ke Greja besok. Kemudian...

Pinngg!

Suara oven di dapur menandakan bahwa kue yang Lay buat sudah matang, dan sekaligus menginterupsi kegiatan Kris –lagi, tentunya. Ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain, sabarlah Wu YiFan. Mungkin ini balasan karena telah menipu kekasihmu di malam natal.

"Ah, Kuenya sudah matang! Ayo, waktunya untuk menghias kuee~!" seru Lay senang sambil melepas pelukan Kris.

"Oh, XingXing! Come on! I miss you so bad~" desah Kris kecewa.

"Ayolah Kris, aku janji ini akan menyenangkan. We will decorate the cake with cream, chocolate, and another sweet things. Lagipula, bukankah kita baru melakukannya kemarin? Kita bisa melakukannya nanti." Hibur Lay, sambil tersenyum manis –lebih manis dari hal-hal manis apapun tentunya, menurut Kris.

"_Krim_ dan _cokelat_ ya? _Nanti_? Hmm, baiklah. Not bad." Kris membalas senyum Lay dengan seribu arti dibaliknya.

"Yeayy, ayo!" seru Lay sambil menarik tangan Kris ke arah dapur, tanpa tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran kekasihnya.

_Krim dan cokelat..._

Berhati-hatilah YiXing, karena kau telah menyeret _seekor serigala lapar_ ke _dapur_mu.

**E.N.D**

WAAAAHHHHH! APAAAA ITUUUUUU?! Maafkan saya kalo ngegantungg~ ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ

**A/N!: **Haaii~~ FanXing kembali lagi dengan sekuel! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

Sebelumnya gua mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena baru bisa update sekarang. Sebenernya ff ini ditulis dari tahun lalu. Tapi, perjalanan untuk membuat ff ini sangatlah sulit. Sungguh... ㅠㅅㅠ

Dimulai dari munculnya _masalah_ yang menyiksa batin/? /Apadeh -_-"/, terkena demam selama 1 minggu akhir liburan, sakit pinggang/?, kuasa laptop yang berpindah tangan sementara ke nyokap, terserang writer's block ditengah pengetikan, fonis mata kena minus 1,75/?... /Keluhan hidup semua :'v/

Yahh, untungnya gua dapet pencerahan dari lagu Christmas Day/? :3 /Apa hubungannya coba?/ Ohya, kemarin yang τέλος kurang panjang ya? Iyasih, pas gua baca ulang kok malah kayak drabble -_- Tapi, mudah-mudahan sekuelnya yang ini cukup memuaskan ya? Kalo ada yang mau lanjutannya lagi... gak tau deh. Soalnya, ending yang ini aja udah kayak _gini_/? Pasti ujung-ujungnya M. Salah-salah, tu ff malah makin absurdU,U); /Tapi, emangnya ada yang mau sekuel lagi ya? :v/ (‾-‾');

Btw, gua juga minta maaf kalo yang ff ini malah lebih aneh atau mengecewakan/? Maka dari itu gua harap kalian sudi buat ngasih review lagi. Nyehehe, and **Big thanks for**: _**zhiewon189, diya1013, 0704minnie, .7, maya han, Purple Devil Line, Guest, ExileZee, dan HamsterXiumin**_ yang udah rev, fav, ataupun foll. Terutama, nyokap dan sahabat a.k.a Sensei gua yang selalu mendesak agar mem-publish ff picisan gua :'3 /Walaupun nyokap taunya gua bikin cerpen -_-"/

Ohya, gua sangat berterima kasih kepada para reader yang mau me-RIVEW~ **XOXO**~! (~￣3￣)~

.../../.../2014 - Wednesday/07/January/2015 [... - 20:47]

**-FFZ-**


End file.
